In various types of displays (a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP), a field emission display (hereinafter referred to as an FED), and the like), the display screen becomes hard to see and visibility decreases because of reflection of scenery due to surface reflection of light from external. These are particularly significant problems with regard to increase in the size of a display device or use of a display device outdoors.
Methods in which antireflective films are provided in PDP and FED display screens in order to prevent reflection of light from external in this way are being implemented. For example, there is a method in which, for an antireflective film, the structure is set to be a multilayer structure in which layers of different indices of refraction are stacked together so as to be effective against a wide range of wavelengths of visible light (for an example of this method, refer to Patent Document 1). By the structure being made to be a multilayer structure, an antireflective effect can be obtained in which light from external reflected at interfaces of the stacked layers interferes with itself and cancels out.
Furthermore, for an antireflective structure, minute conical or pyramidal projections are arranged over a substrate and the reflectance of the surface of the substrate is reduced (for an example of this structure, refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831